


Getting Back To Normal

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [23]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Bathrooms, Don Flack Has Scars, F/M, Facial Shaving, Flack Has Nightmares, Happy Ending, Jessica Angell Has Scars, Nightmares, Post-Pregnancy, Relationship Discussions, Sad Angell, Scars, Supportive Flack, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack and Angell have a talk about scars and their job.





	Getting Back To Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For **tidbit2008** , who gave me the prompt " _scars._ " Also an answer to **csi50** prompt 45 in set #3 (" _beautiful_ ").

"I look ugly. You're never going to want to see me naked again."

Flack looked up from his shaving to glance at the doorway to the bathroom. Angell had pulled her shirt up slightly to look at the scar from her C-section. It was still red, and he knew it probably hurt a lot, but it wasn't horrible.

"No, I already know that eventually, I'm going to want to see you naked again."

"Eventually?" she said, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"When the scar isn't so bad because then you won't mind," he said. "But think of it this way: we'll match," he replied.

"I forget you have a scar in that area, too," she said, lowering her shirt and coming into the bathroom more. "I don't even think about it anymore."

"I do. Every time I change shirts, and every time I have that nightmare."

"You haven't had them lately."

"No. They just got shoved to the side by a whole new set of nightmares," he said, abandoning his project for a moment to turn and face her. "They're fading, though, since you and Victoria are fine."

"What were they?" she asked.

"Got scared I was going to lose one of you or both of you," he said quietly. "Like I said, you're okay so they aren't so bad."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"Making you worry."

"Like it or not, I worry about you. Ever since you got kidnapped, I've worried. I can deal with it when I'm awake. Takes some skill, though, I have to tell you."

"I worry about you, too. Every time you get sent to do something like a drug bust or something, I worry." She sighed. "That last time, when you ended up doing impromptu hostage negotiation? I about killed our captain for that one."

"I wasn't in any danger."

"I was hormonal and terrified I was going to have the baby at any moment. I was not in my right mind that day." She came in and stood next to him, leaning against him slightly.

"I hug you right now I'm going to get shaving cream in your hair," he said in an amused tone of voice.

"I'm going to have to take a shower anyway," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He held her close. "With our jobs, there's always going to be that worry that one of us won't come home," he said. "But we can deal with it. We have so far."

"Some days better than others," she replied.

"Right now you don't have to worry. I don't go back to work for another three weeks."

"I know." She looked at him more. "I ever mention I kind of like you with a little scruff?"

"It drives me nuts," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, a five o'clock shadow doesn't look that bad on--"

The conversation was interrupted by a wailing sound coming from the other bedroom.

"I'll go get her," he said, letting her go.

"No, you finish. I'll go." She took a few steps away.

"There's shaving cream in your hair," Flack said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," she said with a smile. He realized it was nice to see her smile like that. It had been a little while since he'd had one directed at him.

"Hey, Jess?" he asked when she got to the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Despite what you think, I think you look great."

Her smile brightened a little more. "Really?"

He nodded. "Definitely wanting to see you naked again."

That earned him a laugh, and she stepped back into the room and kissed the side of his face he'd shaved. "Maybe in a week or two," she said. "Maybe."

"I can live with maybe."

The wailing grew louder and she left the room, leaving him to find out exactly how hard it was to shave when you were grinning like an idiot. But he didn't mind a few nicks. She was getting back to normal, and that made him quite happy.


End file.
